Enamorada de mi Secuestrador
by yuki2341
Summary: UA.¿Han escuchado del Sindrome de Estocolmo? ¿no? pues es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro desarrola afecto a su secuestrador, pensaba que eso era imposible, hasta que yo lo vivi, asi es señoras y señores yo Lucy Heartfilia sufro de Estocolmo porque estoy enamorada de mi secuestrador.
1. Prologo

**Ni Fairy Tail ni la frase me pertenece, FT es de Hiro Mashima**

**Enamorada de mi secuestrador**

**.**

**.**

Cada día le quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana.

**.**

**.**

Narrador

_Diálogos_

(Interrupciones mías)

*Pensamientos*

"-"-"-"-"-" (Cambio de escenario)

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 19 años, estudio medicina, soy la hija de Jude Heartfilia, el dueño de una de las empresas más sobresalientes de todo Japón, me encanta leer y escribir novelas, vivía en una enorme mansión, llena de lujos y ostentosidades demasiadas para mi gusto.

Nunca me había gustado depender de mi padre, yo prefería ganarme las cosas por mí misma, mi padre nunca estaba en casa, su trabajo siempre era lo primero, desde la muerte de mi madre no sonreía y era extremadamente frio, extraño esos días en los que yo era su "Princesita" como solía decirme años atrás.

No tengo muchos amigos, la mayoría de las personas siempre decían que era una niña rica y mimada, nunca trataron de conocerme, solo tengo 3 verdaderos amigos:

Levy Mc Garden, mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, ama leer tanto como yo, estudia Literatura y Lenguas Antiguas, es una chica algo pequeña tiene el pelo corto color azul, siempre lo tiene agarrado con una diadema naranja.

Juvia Loxar, es una chica algo tímida pero muy dulce, siempre habla en tercera persona le encanta el agua por eso es que estudia Biología Marina, es de estatura mediana tiene el cabello azul al igual que Levy, ondulado en las puntas.

Erza Scarlet, es hermosa y fuerte y algunas veces algo atemorizante, le encantan las armas medievales, tiene una gran colección de ellas, es algo alta tiene el cabello largo color escarlata, estudia para ser Maestra, pobres de sus alumnos.

En fin creo que estoy divagando demasiado, ¿alguno de ustedes había escuchado sobre el Síndrome del Estocolmo? Pues yo no lo conocía hasta que Levy me hablo de el, se supone que es una enfermedad psicológica donde le tomas cariño a tu secuestrador, cuando me lo dijo yo no creía que eso fuera posible.

Que tonta fui.

Todavía recuerdo esa noche, alguien había entrado a mi casa, mi padre había tenido que hacer un viaje de negocios así que estaba sola, sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca con un pañuelo con un olor raro, me sentí extremadamente cansada, los parpados me pesaban hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en un lugar completamente desconocido para mi estaba atada de pies y manos, tenía mucho miedo.

El tiempo fue pasando al principio estaba aterrada pero con el tiempo empecé a conocer mejor a mi secuestrador y empecé a sentir aprecio hacia el asta terminar enamorada

Así es señoras y señores, yo Lucy Heartfilia tengo Síndrome de Estocolmo porque estoy _Enamorada de mi Secuestrador_.

**Continuara…**

**Que taaaaal como están perdón por no actualizar "Consecuencias" pero me llego esta idea y quise escribir antes que se me fuera la inspiración, y díganme:**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo continuo? ¿Tiene futuro este fic? Ustedes deciden**

**Dejen sus opiniones en Reviews o en un PM sus opiniones son importantes para mi**

**SAYONARA**

**Yuki-chan fuera**


	2. ¿Estocolmo? ¿Qué es eso?

**Ni Fairy Tail ni la frase me pertenece, FT es de Hiro Mashima**

**Enamorada de mi secuestrador**

**.**

**.**

Con el beso que me diste mató la soledad, con el calor de tus brazos me salvaste, contigo estoy matando la soledad.

**.**

**.**

Narrador

Diálogos

(Interrupciones mías)

*Pensamientos*

"-"-"-"-"-" (Cambio de escenario)

**.**

**.**

Esta no es una historia normal, tal vez algunos la crean imposible, quizás estén confundidos y no los culpo es normal pero aunque sea rara esta es una historia llena de emociones como el miedo, la tristeza, la amistad, la confusión, la alegría y finalmente el amor.

Tal vez les parezca imposible pero este es el amor secuestrador/rehén, como al destino le encanta jugar y se encarga de unir a las personas de la forma más rara posible, pero creo que estoy contando demasiado, empecemos con esta historia que da comienzo en la mansión Heartfilia, pero para ser más específicos en la habitación de una hermosa joven rubia.

**Capítulo 1: ¿Estocolmo? ¿Qué es eso?**

**Lucy PoV.**

Sentí como los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban por mi ventana diciéndome que ya había amanecido, abrí poco a poco los ojos y me levante perezosamente, camine despacio al baño de mi habitación, me lave la cara y cepille mis dientes cuando termine Salí del baño, al entrar a mi habitación mi vista se posó en el calendario que tenía en mi mesa de noche, sonreí, hoy era el último día de clases luego empezarían las vacaciones de verano, y no cualquier vacaciones estas eran las más largas 3 meses sin colegio para muchos era semanas de diversión sin fin, aunque para los que no harían nada, entre ellos me encontraba yo, sería un largo y aburrido verano.

Como todos los demás veranos que he pasado.

Suspire y fui a mi armario para buscar que me pondría el día de hoy, hay final me decidí por unos jeans ajustados negros, un blusón un poco ajustado de manga corta con el estampado de la bandera de Inglaterra, unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, una muñequera negra y mi collar de plata con un dije en forma de estrella fugaz.

Me mire al espejo y sonreí realmente me gusto como me veía, me fije en el reloj que estaba colgado en mi pared y me sorprendí al ver lo tarde que era, rápidamente tome mis cosas y salí de mi habitación baje rápido las escaleras y me topé con Virgo, el ama de llaves, que me esperaba en la puerta.

_Hime el auto la espera-_ Hablo Virgo mientras hacia una reverencia

_Gracias Virgo- _le dije con una sonrisa

_Que tenga buen día Hime- _me dijo y después cerró la puerta

Subí al auto y el chofer condujo hacia mi universidad cuando llegamos se detuvo en la entrada bajo y me abrió la puerta, cuando baje del auto pude distinguir una cabellera azul en la puerta del lugar me despedí de mi chofer y fui directo hacia mi amiga.

_Ohayo Levy-chan_- Le dije a mi amiga peliazul

_Ohayo Lu-chan_- Me saludo mi pequeña amiga con una sonrisa

Nos fuimos a sentar a una banca, todavía teníamos tiempo antes de que dieran inicio las clases

_¿Qué es eso que tienes bajo el brazo Levy-chan?- _pregunte al notar el enorme bulto que tenía notando un gran libro forrado de amarillo

_Oh es un libro para un proyecto que tengo que hacer- _me dijo enseñándomelo mejor_- ¿Quieres verlo?- _pregunto y yo asentí de inmediato, realmente me gustaba leer

Comencé a hojear el libro y note que tenía varias palabras marcadas con marca texto naranja, seguí hojeando hasta que una palabra me llamo la atención

_¿Estocolmo? ¿Qué es eso?- _ pregunte intrigada, jamás había escuchado de eso

_¡¿No sabes que es Estocolmo?! ¿¡No se supone que estudias para ser doctora!?-_ me grito alterada, varias personas voltearon hacia nosotras debido al escándalo que estaba haciendo Levy, yo solo me encogí en mi asiento debido a la vergüenza, no me gustaba que la gente me mirase.

_Si pero…-_ dije apenada y por como reacciono supuse que debía ser una enfermedad

_Pero nada, no tienes excusa pero buen mira Estocolmo es una enfermedad psicológica donde la víctima de un secuestro empieza a sentir aprecio hacia su captor incluso siente que al secuestrarlo lo salvo- _me explico, bueno almenos si era una enfermedad un tanto extr…espera ¿dijo aprecio hacia el secuestrador? No pude evitar reírme_- Oye esto es serio no es para que te rías- _me reprendió molesta pero aun así yo me seguía riendo, cuando me calme me limpie algunas lágrimas que no pude contener por tanto reír

_Lo siento pero me parece imposible, digo si me secuestraran jamás sentiría aprecio hacia quien me secuestro creo que hasta lo odiaría como nunca- _dije segura de mi respuesta y estoy segura que eso jamás me pasaría.

_Bueno tal vez tengas razón- _dijo algo apenada y bajito para que no la ollera pero logre escucharla_- pero he leído casos donde si pasa_- trato de defenderse, aunque si hubo casos debió de ser gente extremadamente rara

_Sigue pareciéndome imposible- _le dije divertida al ver su puchero

"_-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" -"-"-"-"_

En una gran habitación se encontraba un joven hombre que no parecía pasar de los 22 años, leyendo el diario en una noticia en específico titulada _"LA EMPRESA HEARTFILIA CONSIGUE FIRMAR CONTRATO CON UNA DE LAS MEJORES EMPRESAS DEL MUNDO_" arrugo levemente el periódico cuando alguien entro a la habitación.

_Señor ya todo está listo- _le informo amablemente aquel de apariencia robusta al joven hombre enfrente de el

_Bien ya puedes retirarte- _le dijo soltando el periódico y haciendo un ademan con la mano señalando la puerta

_Gracias señor_- le dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia mientras salía de la habitación dejando al joven solo, el cual tomo el periódico nuevamente y observo la imagen en donde aparecía un hombre robusto con un bigote perfectamente peinado (mostacho estilo zapatas xD) con el ademan serio delante de su empresa, frunció el ceno

*pronto Jude, pronto pagaras todo lo que nos hiciste*- luego arrugo el periódico y lanzo con fuerza al piso

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"

El timbre sonó, tome mis cosas y salí del salón, camine un rato ya que tenía el resto de las horas libres y faltaba al menos una hora para que Erza o Levy salieran de clases así que fui al jardín de la universidad, era un lugar muy hermoso y mi favorito en esa escuela.

Me senté debajo de un gran árbol morado, conocido como Jacaranda (son arboles muy lindos) tome un libro que traía conmigo a diario ya que, normalmente, un maestro falta y yo aprovecho su clase para leer, abrí el libro en donde me había quedado la vez anterior y comencé mi lectura.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando surgió una ráfaga de viento que hiso que cayeran algunas flores del árbol creando un hermoso espectáculo natural, parecía una bella lluvia de pétalos, tome uno entre mis manos y sonreí ligeramente, era una flor hermosa.

Sentí un flash y gire mi cabeza para ver que había sido pero no había nadie en el jardín aparte de mí, quías solo haya sido mi imaginación, no le tome más importancia al tema y seguí con mi lectura.

**Fin del Lucy PoV.**

A fuera de la universidad se encontraban dos hombres con traje delante de una camioneta negra, uno de ellos traía una cámara entre las manos

¿Estás seguro que es ella?- le pregunto su compañero al hombre de la cámara

_Claro que sí_-afirmo seguro- _¿Por qué lo dices?-_ pregunto intrigado no era normal que su compañero pusiera en duda una identidad

_Solo mírala-_ le mostro la foto que habían tomado minutos atrás- _Sus ojos se ven puros y bondadosos, no creo que ella sea la hija de aquel bastardo_

Lo sé pero nuestra investigación marca que es ella- le respondió a él también le parecía imposible que ella fuera familia de _**el**_

_Si pero_…- suspiro derrotado sabia como eran las cosas así que era mejor permanecer callado

_Bueno ya tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos, regresemos_- dijo y guardo la cámara en su estuche

_Hai_- dijo y ambos subieran a la camioneta, la puso en marcha y se alejaron de aquel lugar.

Minutos más tarde y después de asegurarse que nadie los siguiera llegaron a una gran casa, estacionaron la camioneta y entraron a la vivienda, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a la puerta de lo que parecía la habitación principal, tocaron dos veces y abrieron la puerta

_Mi señor_- hablaron al unísono educadamente, el solo rodo los ojos con molestia, como odiaba que lo llamasen así

_Que sucede_- pregunto serio

_La tenemos-_ informaron, rápidamente la cara del joven se ilumino aunque trato de disimularlo pero fue en vano ya que los hombre lo notaron

_Muéstrenmela_- ordeno y al instante le entregaron la fotografía- _Ya pueden retirarse_

_Si mi señor_- dijeron al unísono y caminaron hacia la puerta

Cuando los hombres salieron de la habitación el chico se quedó contemplando la foto en donde aparecía de la cintura para arriba el perfil de una bella joven rubia sentada en el verde pasto y recargada en un árbol de Jacaranda mientas sonreía dulcemente con una flor en la mano y miles de pétalos a su alrededor, parecía como si hubieran planeado esa foto y ella posara para la cámara, el solo entrecerró los ojos ¿De verdad aquella bella joven era la hija de aquel malnacido?, bueno ya no había tiempo para confundirse, además confiaba en su equipo y sabía que ellos jamás que equivocarían y menos en una situación como esta.

Siguió viendo la foto y por alguna extraña razón le pareció conocida pero… ¿De dónde?, ¿Abra salido en algún periódico? No, no podía ser sino lo sabría, él siempre estaba al pendiente de las noticias de la empresa Heartfilia, decidió dejar a un lado aquel detalle y se levantó para salir de la habitación, ya era hora.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"

**Lucy PoV.**

Después de despedirme de mis amigas llegue a casa/mansión siendo recibida por Virgo.

_Okaerinasai Hime_- me dijo educadamente mientras hacia una reverencia

_Virgo, ¿Dónde está mi padre_?- pregunte notando su ausencia, a esta hora ya solía estar en casa

_El salió a un viaje de negocios Hime_- me dijo con un poco de pena

_¿Cuándo volverá?-_ pregunte anqué ya conocía su respuesta siempre iba a viajes de 1 mes

_Dentro de 5 meses_- me contesto y yo me sorprendí jamás había ido a un lugar por tanto tiempo

_¿Tanto tiempo?-_ dije con un hilo de voz, ya casi no veía a mi padre y comenzaba a pensar que se iba para estar lejos de mi

_Así es, hubo un problema en una sus compañías y se quedara ahí hasta que logren resolverlo_- me dijo volviendo a tener esa expresión seria que tanto la caracterizaba

_Entiendo-_ no hable más del tema y fui al comedor, era muy grande para una persona, después de acabar mi cena Virgo recogió los platos

_Hime-_ me hablo antes de irse de vuelta a la cocina, tenía una expresión un tanto suplicante

_Que ocurre virgo_- le pregunte un poco preocupada, no era normal verla así

_Quería pedirle si me da las vacaciones libres para visitar a mis hermanos_- me pidió

_Claro que sí, te lo mereces trabajas mucho_- le dije sonriente

_Muchas gracias Hime_- me dije sonriente y yo me espante un poco, ver a Virgo sonreír no era NADA normal, me levante, agradecí por la comida y fui a mi recamara, camine hasta el gran ventanal que había ahí y me le quede viendo, jamás me aburría de ver el paisaje.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente el cielo se oscureció y empezaron a parecer las estrellas mientras la luna hacia su espectacular entrada, como amo ver el cielo. Baje hacia la estancia donde estaba Virgo con algunas maletas detrás de ella, me acerque y la abrase.

_Cuídese mucho_- me dijo después de alejarnos

_Claro que lo hare, recuerda que ya no soy una niña_- le dije divertida, siempre era muy protectora conmigo

_Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupa; estará sola en la mansión y por un buen tiempo-_ dijo preocupada y yo sonreí todavía más.

_Ya, ya, vamos será mejor que te apresures o se te hará tarde_- le dije empujándola levemente, nunca me gustaron las despedidas aunque sepa que volvería

_Tiene razón, hasta luego Hime_- tomo sus maletas y le ayude a subirlas a su auto, después subió ella

_Adiós Virgo, saluda a tu familia de mi parte_- le dije por la ventana del auto mientras ella asentía

_Lo hare Hime_- contesto y movió la mano en señal de despedida

Puso el auto en marcha para después alejarse por la calle, después de unos minutos entre a la mansión y me quede en la sala de estar, encendí la televisión y puse una película, sin Virgo podría quedarme despierta hasta muy tarde, después de varias horas me gano el sueño y me fui a mi habitación a dormir, me coloque mi ropa para dormir y, literalmente, me lancé a mi cama y me dormí al instante.

Me desperté al escuchar un ruido y vi mi reloj, eran las 03:27 de la madrugada, me puse una bata y baje para ver que provoco el ruido, probablemente fue mi perro Plue, era un canino demasiado inquieto, como estaba segura que fue mi perro baje sin nada con lo que pudiera protegerme.

Grave error.

Fui hasta donde provenía el ruido que era en la cocina, acerque mi mano al interruptor para encender la luz y poder ver mejor pero antes de siquiera presionarlo alguien se me acerco por detrás y me coloco un pañuelo con un extraño olor en la nariz y parte de la boca, forcejee tratando de que me soltara pero era inútil, realmente ese sujeto era muy fuerte.

Sentí los parpados pesados y cada vez mi cuerpo estaba más débil, todo se tornó borroso hasta finalmente volverse negro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Como estan queridos lectores! lamento la demora pero no se me ocurria nada que escribir, hasta que luego me dio una ataque de inspiracion, se enteraron? Acabo Fairy Tail! NOOO pero por suerte escuche que habra segunda temporada llamada Fairy Tail Best si eres fan ya devias saberlo ademas tenemos el manga pero me estoy saliendo del tema ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me desan la muerte? diganme que les parecio mediante un Review o un PM sus opiniones son muy importantes y quero agredecer lo Reviews de:**

**PatashifyDragneel**

**Tsuki Kuroi**

**Juvia. D . Portgas**

**yoruu**

**Kira. renge**

**itaky. chan**

**Muchas gracias por comentar espero que este capitulo tambien les aya gustado**

**.**

**Yuki-chan fuera **


End file.
